


Correspondido

by AiKarim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autism Spectrum, Character Development, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiKarim/pseuds/AiKarim
Summary: Stiles es un médico cirujano que realiza una artroscopia del hombro izquierdo a un paciente masculino de mediana edad de nombre Derek Hale quien ha sufrido una ruptura en el rodete glenoideo denominada lesión de Bankart.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 55





	Correspondido

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un ♥Au the good doctor para el intercambio navideño de la página Shippeemos Sterek  
> Fanart es para Galilea  
> y este fanfic para la página organizadora del evento 
> 
> Espero les guste  
> ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Era un día bastante movido en el hospital para ser los últimos días del año, tal parece que las enfermedades no diferencia días festivos y/o vacacionales.

Un joven cirujano escribía la historia clínica que tenía pendiente, ya había llenado los datos de identificación, que residían encabezando el principio de la página de la siguiente manera:

Número de Historia: 30122019.

DNI: 11091987.

Apellido: Hale.

Nombre: Derek.

Edad: 34 años.

Ocupación: Policía.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 11 de Septiembre de 1987.

Grado de Instrucción: Universidad completo.

Fecha de internación: 23 de diciembre de 2019

Habitación: 25b

**Motivo de consulta/internación:**

Artroscopia de hombro izquierdo 

**Enfermedad Actual:** Paciente varón de 32 años es intervenido en el hospital Beacon Hills, con un historial de siete luxaciones anteriores, con tratamiento y rehabilitaciones poco eficientes, exhibía una ruptura en el rodete glenoideo en la parte inferior de la articulación del hombro izquierdo (lesión de Bankart) que presentaba debido a la historia traumática que refiere.

**Antecedentes de enfermedad actual:**

-La 1ª luxación tiene lugar el 28 octubre de 2015, debido a un golpe posterior que recibe de un desconocido. Permanece tres días en el hospital y dos semanas con cabestrillo (soporte inmovilizador de la articulación lesionada). Realiza un poco periodo de rehabilitación donde mejora todo el complejo del hombro, pero, las sensaciones en ese hombro desde entonces no vuelven a ser iguales.

Esta fue la primera vez que se encontró con el hombre en cuestión, estaba realizando consultas, responsable del comportamiento impulsivo y poco empático que había mostrado a una mujer mayor, o eso es lo que había dicho su superior a cargo.

Primera vez, es una frase bastante ambigua para catalogar ese encuentro ya que muchas veces había visto al adulto con el que cohabitan en habitaciones paralelas en un edificio de apartamentos cercano al hospital, utilizando el uniforme que tanto había visto en su niñez. No era difícil deducir el motivo de que acabase en el hospital.

Su compañero de trabajo Scott ya lo había atendido, así que pasó de largo en esa ocasión.

-La 2ª luxación ocurre el 17 enero de 2016: ocurre mientras levantaba pesas en su apartamento donde luego de un sonido extraño procedente de la articulación se le luxa. Se lo reducen en el mismo hospital, dos semanas en cabestrillo y de nuevo comienza un proceso de rehabilitación el cual deja inconcluso después de tres sesiones.

Estaba preparándose para ir a trabajar, precisamente saliendo de la ducha cuando escucha dos sonidos provenientes de la pared lateral que divide su apartamento con el vecino.

Escucha quejidos mientras procede a colocarse la ropa, termina de cambiarse y escucha movimientos erráticos a su lado, se sirve su desayuno listo para comer cuando alguien toca su puerta.

Va a abrirla sin preguntar por el emisor, ve al hombre parado apretando su hombro izquierdo con la mano del brazo contrario.

-Llévame al hospital – el tono autoritario del chico, no le dejo opción a duda o cuestionamientos, propios del libre albedrío, el susodicho llevaba una camisa blanca, una calzoneta gris y unos tenis negros. Arrojó las llaves a las manos del receptor que claramente era un par de años menor.

-Ya tengo auto- expuso el joven, quién procedió a tomar sus propias llaves dejando la comida en la mesa. Su padre siempre había dicho “Siempre obedece la ley y nunca cuestiones a un policía”

El camino fue escaso en conversaciones, más no silencioso, el auto estaba inundado de los quejidos del hombre; que trataba de apretar fuertemente el hombro como si quisiera que la articulación se mantuviese en su lugar.

Cuando llegaron al hospital fue atendido en emergencias por el doctor en turno, tomaron su propio camino luego de ese episodio.

-La 3ª luxación el 8 septiembre de 2016: se resbala y utiliza el miembro superior izquierdo para amortiguar su caída. Se repite la luxación. Repite el proceso de tratamiento y rehabilitación.

Posteriormente empezaron las constantes “visitas” del inquilino de la par a la casa de Stiles, primero fueron para jugar el nuevo videojuego en la televisión que había comprado con su bono anual, fue algo extraño cuando se encontró al chico en su sala jugando cómodamente, con las luces totalmente apagadas. Surgía cada 3 días, se quedaba por cuatro horas, no hablaba nada y luego se iba, aparentemente también nuevos alimentos aparecía en el refrigerador y despensa de Stiles. Los objetos ninguno eran movidos de su lugar original, y el apartamento siempre estaba normal, la basura era sacada antes que Stiles llegará, Derek era una sombra silenciosa en su hogar, todos sus movimientos eran calculados, de no ser por su corpulento cuerpo y su presencia intensa, el joven hasta llegaría a jurar que no hay nadie.

En una de sus atípicas visitas se resbaló en el control que siempre dejaba para que Stiles jugará cuando esté llegase, veinte minutos después era llevado por una ambulancia al lugar de trabajo del chico que estaba de turno.

Dado sus anteriores citas inesperadas médicas por el problema renuente, no le fue necesario preguntar, realizó todos los exámenes propios del diagnóstico, tratamiento, medicamentos, reposo y referencia a la terapia. Lo usual.

Derek no llega para jugar por un mes, dado que se mudó a la casa de su hermana Laura, durante este periodo cada vez que Stiles regresa al apartamento le pareciera que algo le hacía falta o solo era la falta de alimento; que cada vez era más evidente.

Derek regreso y Stiles no sabia que sentir en ese momento, así que jugaron por las siguientes siete horas.

-La 4ª luxación el 1 febrero de 2017: Cambia un foco de su vivienda, por el mal estado de la conexión recibe una descarga eléctrica, se le luxa el hombro.

La presencia de Derek desde que había regresado, incremento de tal manera que se podría considerar un compañero de cuarto, este no era un problema para el joven, este estaba acostumbrado a convivir con un hombre adulto policía de pocas palabras.

En unos de sus “torneos” el foco principal del cuarto de estar, culminó su vida funcional.

Sus visitas de cliente frecuente debería alegrar al hospital y encolerizar al seguro médico de Derek.

-La 5ª luxación el 11 Marzo de 2018: se apoya en una pared y se vuelve a luxar la articulación.

La relación de Stiles-inquilino indeseable/ahora no tanto, no se había visto afectada por los comentarios con poco filtro, ni accionares repetitivos, ni periodos de ansiedad generalizada por objetos o situaciones poco relevantes (desde el punto vista de Derek) ninguno de los dos limitaba la vida del otro. Cuando el propietario del inmueble había cuestionado su persistente acto de presencia casi diaria, la respuesta fue corta:

-Por tu olor.

El chasquido del hombro con el que se acababa de apoyar fue alarmantemente sonoro.

-La 6ª luxación el 29 Mayo de 2019: le ocurre durmiendo

Derek ahora dormía en el cuarto con Stiles desde el inicio del año, pasó mucho tiempo para que su relación se volviese íntima, nunca hablaron del curso de su amorío, las cosas poco a poco tomaron su forma. Podría decirse que lo más cercano para describir su relación es amigos con derechos.

La posición en la que quedó dormido prácticamente recargaba con el doble del peso que su articulación podría aguantar.

-La 7ª luxación el 1 diciembre de 2019: le ocurre cuando levanta su brazo para alcanzar un frasco de una repisa.

Derek cocinaba para un Stiles post dengue, esta sintomatología le había llevado a pasar dos semanas a los cuidados de su pareja/no pareja.

La intención de cocinar un pastel fue desechada por su hombro al tratar de alcanzar la harina de la repisa. El regreso de Stiles al hospital se adelantó tres días.

**Tratamiento**

Por todo ello, debido al estado en que se encuentra la articulación después de todos los antecedentes, la edad del paciente y su vida profesional; deciden operarle el 25 de diciembre del 2019 donde, mediante artroscopia, le insertan 4 anclajes de osteosíntesis en la cápsula articular.

Tras la operación, tiene que mantener reposo de 4 semanas con una inmovilización con cabestrillo neutro de 90º después debe ocuparlo por 2 semanas más sólo para dormir y, tras ese período, comenzará a acudir a rehabilitación para comenzar con magnetoterapia y tratamiento de todas las zonas vecinas del complejo del hombro. El o la especialista en traumatología deberá evaluar el hombro con un minucioso examen de movilidad articular, de su balance muscular, dolor, compensaciones y otros problemas que hayan podido aparecer.

El paciente recibirá el alta a los tres meses y medio después de la intervención quirúrgica, en la cual se le permitirá volver a su actividad laboral completa y a la práctica de cualquier tipo de deporte siempre que sea de forma progresiva y paulatina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Derek se había mudado a su nuevo apartamento el 20 de octubre del 2015, como hombre lobo ahora que la manada había pasado al dominio de Laura, debía permanecer en su área, todavía no estaba acostumbrado al centro de la ciudad, extrañaba la reserva, donde podía moverse con naturalidad.

Estaba terminando de subir sus maletas en la habitación cuando un delicioso aroma inundo sus sentidos, tal parece que el olor residía en la habitación continua.

Ocho días después estaba visitando el hospital por primera vez, por orden de su jefe, a él le pareció poco importante, debido a su alto nivel de curación, propio de los hombres lobos, que por alguna extraña razón estaba tardando más de lo usual, el olor se hizo presente nuevamente en la sala donde estaba siendo atendido, este procedía del hombre más guapo que sus ojos hayan visto, su corazón se aceleró y lo único que exigía la única neurona que quedaba en funcionamiento era que lo hiciese suyo.

Días después de ese percance, fue donde su alfa a cargo ya que la herida no estaba siendo sanada de ninguna manera, Laura no tenía conocimiento de la inusual situación, Talía tampoco fue de ayuda así que recurrieron a Deaton.

Luego de dos meses de investigación lograron encontrar la causa.

Deaton había seguido a Stiles durante un mes, para investigar el aroma del que hablaba Derek.

Con una bitácora Deaton le explicó que Stiles era una chispa, debido a que su magia nunca se había hecho presente ni entrenado para que se manifestara de alguna manera, su cuerpo lo transformó para que lo ocupase su cerebro dotándolo de una memoria excepcional (síndrome de savant) pero dichas habilidades lo llevaban a tener una intensa concentración en su propio mundo interior (autismo) para tratar de dar respuestas inconscientemente a su magia asimismo a sus extremidades superiores una increíble habilidad motriz gruesa y fina para que pudiese ocuparlo en procedimientos que implican eficacia y precisión. El aroma que solo Derek podría percibir era el llamado para su alma gemela, Stiles al poseer el olfato de humano normal no podía percibirlo, la única forma en la que Derek pudiese corresponder al llamado era que Stiles pudiese utilizar su magia en él, por eso su cuerpo estaba minimizando su curación para que su compañero lo hiciera, después de que lo aceptará sus poderes volverían a la normalidad.

Deaton entregó la bitácora a Derek y varios libros para poder manejar a una persona con sus cualidades sin asustarlo o que lo mantuviese alejado de su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando abrió los ojos, las paredes blancas que eran últimamente parte de su vida cotidiana poco a poco se enfocaron hasta quedar una imagen nítida.

Sonrió para si mismo, al girar un poco y ver a un joven castaño escribiendo lo que se atrevería a decir que es los documentos para completar su expediente médico, se encontraba en la mesa proximal a casi dos metros de distancia, sentía un calor en su hombro izquierdo, el mismo que en ese momento sentía en su corazón al saber que había correspondido a su pareja.

Tendría que buscar una manera para explicarle el tema “Hombres lobo” a Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Referencias para esta historia
> 
> http://padelhome.es/blog/2015/07/tratamiento-lesion-de-hombro-en-el-padel/  
> http://traumatologiayortopediamonterrey.com/lesion_de_bankart.html  
> https://clinicamartingomez.es/traumatologo-artroscopia-de-hombro-en-granada/  
> https://rehabilitacionpremiummadrid.com/blog/patricia-juarez/caso-clinico-fisioterapia-en-luxacion-anterior-de-hombro/


End file.
